Meanings Through Paper
by Snowcakie
Summary: She have been watching him from the back of the store, peering behind those curtains that protect her tall frame. He would always come to this store walking inside as he bopped his head, headphones on with a cherry soda in hand and he would pay her mother 1.50 like always. How long have she been watching him? A week? Looking behind the curtain isn't enough, pen and paper would do.
1. Author Note

***WARNING: Long discussion ahead.**

Hey peeps, before you read the story I need to address this issue. Sorry, but I had to turn this into two chapters because of this discussion. You'll read the story in the second chapter, however I have to discuss this since I doubt anyone would read this in the forums.

I've recently encountered some fanfictions and read all the reviews, including the forum's topics. Of course, I think you all know where this lead to… Oc's- though it's not what you think, I'm not Oc bashing or anything I just want to clear this little situation up.

I'm thinking it might be my fault for starting this 'Anti-Oc' mind-set, and if I did cause this problem then I apologize for my irrational doing and thinking, because I was the first one on the forum with the topic of '_Why There Are So Many Mary-Sues?_' which probably encourage more users to discuss typical Gerald-Sue.

_**THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH CREATING AN OC! I REPEAT! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH CREATING AN OC!**_

How it is executed can determine your Original Character's out-look and- by my highest assumption, receive a decent *****_**rare**_reputation or a regular Mary-Sue status while some is simply underdeveloped.

_What is an underdeveloped character?_

_**Characters whose behavior is completely predictable can seem underdeveloped - flat, shallow or stereotypical. A flat character is a minor character in a work of fiction who does not undergo substantial change or growth in the course of a story.**_

Now, I found few Oc stories that have underdeveloped characters- but they aren't Mary-Sue, just need some realistic format and revilements in the character, yet they're pointed as 'Mary-Sue' and I disagree with that. Read reviews on Oc themed fanfics and half of the reviews addressed as your character as 'Mary-Sue.' Okay, what makes them Mary-Sue? And what is a Mary-Sue?

[Sorry, but I had to copy and paste this piece from a website ^^;]

_**A Mary Sue is a character in a work of fiction who exists primarily for the purpose of wish-fulfillment on the part of the author. She plays a prominent role in the work, but she is notably devoid of flaws or a complex personality, and she usually represents the pinnacle of idealized perfection. All of the other characters love Mary Sue, because she is extraordinarily helpful, talented, beautiful, or unusual, and she often drives readers crazy because she is one-dimensional and too idealized to be realistic.**_ _**Mary Sue can be a uniquely frustrating character. Her lack of depth and idealized perfection make her rather uninteresting, and sometimes so implausible that she ruins the story.**_

_**The genre of fan fiction is notorious for its Mary Sues, and the sentiment is certainly understandable; of course, fans would want to imagine themselves in the fictional worlds they enjoy so much.**_

Often I see _are _Mary-Sues, though, that doesn't mean you should stop writing because of that! I have made some shitty Oc's, but I learn and I try to recreate them to characters that are more realistic.

The characters are immediately paired with the famous Asian; **Glitch**, as their boyfriend. It doesn't matter when, where, how or why all I know is they will predictably be together in the end. There is nothing wrong having Glitch as your boyfriend- just give a good story why they should be together and think of him as a real person that your character likes and don't use dancing to seduce him. I mean, think of your character in real life- would she act like this or that? Would Glitch like her only as a friend or a simple crush that can fade?

There is nothing wrong with underdeveloped characterization! You're still learning (I think?) and you have the chance to improve. However, I personally suggest some originality to the mix because seeing the same old thing in many fanfics with its common traits of OC's be constantly paired with Glitch is tiresome to your readers and thus label your Oc as a Mary-Sue- or what I call a Gerald-Sue, I have been guilty of that as well.

For prime example: Tora Blitz. In my story '_**Glitch and Mary-Sue fell in luv!**_' she is a tomboy, an orphan nobody cares about, an unexplained skilled dancer who is the same age and height as Glitch and he have the unrealistic instant attraction towards her for reasons that not interesting and the main plot is them being together. I've been reading that a lot in Oc fanfics, and what I'm saying is to simply _do something out of the box, out of the ordinary_. I know that this is **Dance Central** and the whole thing is about dancing but… have the character _older and_ _taller_, maybe overweight and she likes hillbilly dancing or rock banging.

''_Glitch likes her already? Mary-Sue'' _

''_No parents? Mary-Sue.'' _

''_Why are they blushing around eachother so much? Mary-Sue.''_

_Mary-Sue Mary-Sue Mary-Sue Mary-Sue Mary-Sue Mary-Sue… _

_**STOP. JUST STOP. **_

Neither do I like throwing the 'Mary-Sue' label around everytime I see a female character that not the highest quality. _That_ too I've been seeing and I'm agitated that amateur writers stopped writing because their underdeveloped character's been ridiculously bashed with anti-Oc mindset users.

The character can blush around Glitch, just needs to be used in a real-life like way. Your character has potential and you need to utilize that potential and not abuse it. Okay sure, she has purple hair or eyes! Though why? In some sort of rebellion of her parents or her mom/dad is a hair styler? Are those purple contacts she wears? Is she gothic or an extreme wapanese geek? Did she have some chronic eye disease that made her eye color unusual?

_What is an Original character?_

_**Many authors explore facets of themselves in their work, probing into their flaws, weaknesses, and history to strengthen a piece of fiction and make it more engaging. Readers find these characters interesting because they are realistic, flawed, and accessible, making the reader feel a deeper connection with the story. **_

I'm not bashing here, I just want to point this out. Why does she have to be paired with Glitch? Why not Obilo? He's asian, let her have a crush on him instead… do something that would happen in real life with these characters, you know? Because her always falling in his lap, chest or anywhere that relates with body contact really doesn't happen in real life.

Have Glitch only like her as a friend! She's depressed and all but maybe in their twenties he starts an attraction. Visa Versa, and so on.

_Let's say we have a DC character name Bonnie… she moved to the city from a farm and she is a overweight, redneck, country girl. Sixteen but is short and stocky- height similar to Glitch's and has an accent with slang who loves country music. Mother-like and has two dogs, maybe an interactive family that actually is **in** the story than being nonexistent and saying a line or two before disappearing. Eats loads of pastries, loves pies since her mother is best at it, has best friends at her previous school._

_Bonnie attracted to Mo because he reminds her of her favorite candy bar, milk chocolate. Doesn't like Aubrey because of her snootiness and outright being rude, including making in fun of her weight. Encourage people to do what they do best: dancing. _

See? Bonnie's not some dancer, nor is she skinny and is a redneck. How it is executed will determine whether she is too wishy-washy or Mary-Suish. Though, look on this side! She's unique and something that you wouldn't see usually, would you? I still have yet to find some overweight, country girl on any of the fanfics on Dance Central. Actually, I barely see any pudgy Oc's.. all of em' skinny pickens…

Maybe, _Glitch_ has a crush on **Bonnie **and she's not skinny, or a dancer, just a mother bonding and finds her fluffy, and likes to sleep on her pudgy belly… yeah?

Just like any other fanfiction, give your OC originality and something that make her compelling. Not to mention, why does it always have to be a she? Why not a _he_ instead? Glitch and a male Oc can become best friends, almost like brothers.

It's not the end of the world if your character is Mary-Sue, why not start over again with a character that stands out realistically? Don't hide in shells and stop writing.

I'm not sure if anyone would take what I'm saying, but it gotten to the point when I see OC I can almost just predict what will happen and, guess what? Half of what I predicted came out true. What I call a Gerald-Sue is…

_**Character's that are unoriginal, bland and typical that have similar traits to other Oc's that appear too alike and predictable out comes, almost if the Oc's were twins. Generalized and regular Oc's with same history, family, and love-interest that people can predict what could happen.**_

Don't stop writing, practice makes perfection. Create an Oc that's an adult and a main character.

I just… I just want to see something new okay? But I'm not bashing armatures like Nazi Oc's like a few I see, add new flavor.

Again, I'm not bashing Oc's because I'm going to introduce my character in the second chapter, I think reader would like to see something unique an uncliche in a Oc that's not always paired with Glitch, ya feel me?

Alright, I'm finished now, I'll post my one-shot story in the next chapter.


	2. Meanings Through Paper

**Meanings Through Paper**

**A/N: **Well here it is! My one-shot! :D I'm going to introduce my OC in the story- but she's not a dancer, and has a _***spoiler***_ disability :) but she can still function, anyway, stop talking and get to reading!

**Rated K**

**Characters:** Glitch and OC.

**Pairing: **Glitch/OC (Friendship, Fantasy?)

**Summary: **She has been watching him from the back of the store, peering behind those curtains that protect her tall frame. He would always come to this store walking inside as he bopped his head, headphones on with a cherry soda in hand and he would pay her mother 1.50 like always. How long have she been watching him? A week? Looking behind the curtain isn't enough, pen and paper would do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haduni flicked her pencil repeatedly over the paper, scribbling over the empty spaces and filled them with light shades of 2B pencil color. Stopped for a brief moment and began tapping on her desk, narrowed eyes scanned over rough sketches of her panel and then let out a soft sigh. Couldn't understand why her comic wasn't coming out right, something just felt _off_…

The 2B shading had matched perfectly with mechanical outline, creating interesting scenery. She did pretty well on side-realism; buildings weren't crooked, houses easy to describe, skies cartoony and most practically in detail- well, not exactly outlined. Then, there walking on the street was her cartoon and main character.

Dannie the Doe.

Her design appeared slight similar to Minnie Mouse, heavily based through a 1930's anthromorphic animal. She's taller than Donald Duck, fur light colored with mid-dark spots and muzzle pure white, shape curvy. Apparently, the character didn't wear any clothes… much less a skirt, though, the large tulip flower on her head acknowledged the doe as a female. Gloves white and those cartoon black eyes like Minnie's stood out, and her deer-like ears pointed outward from her head and tail bushy with the end tip highlighted white as she only wore black flats.

This little doe seemed elated, walking through the street; hands behind her back as she looked around the buildings, whistling. Small musical notes floated from her 'O' like lips, as Dannie saw the busy streets, cars zooming and passing by with honks. Everything in black and white- just like old Micky Mouse comics were.

That's where Haduni stopped to rescan her previous pages, frowning as she started to analyze the color scheme. What is missing? The consistency looked so unbalanced and overdue- it just not coming out right! A-and, look at Dannie! She just don't seem to appealing at the moment. Disappointment began to consume and she closed her eyes for a brief moment to think. '_I'm not too sure what to do… I used 6B and 2H for my panel sketch, 2B for shading- maybe I pressed too hard on the pencil?_' Rubbing her temples to ease pressure, Haduni took out her ebony pencil bag to search for her 4B.

Scavenged through lead items, she finally caught the wooden lead pencil. Grey eyes brighten and smile formed as she started scribbling layers over her papers…'_There! It's perfect!_' overlapping the 4B dark lead lightly for her character, Dannie, everything seemed to come out perfectly, _that_ was the missing effect. Dark contrasted evenly with its layers of 2H, 2B, 4B, and 6B pencils- including her rolling pen.

Now filled with accomplishment and pride, the teenager gathered all of her panel papers and read from the beginning.

**Dannie the Doe whistled as she walked through the streets, watching cars drove by. Everything felt beautiful today for stroll in the park! Minnie and Mickey requested if they could all have a picnic together…**

The second panel showed Dannie finding a park; far ahead, where two black mice were preparing the picnic and a large checkered blanket spread across the grass. Trees were big and cartoony, birds chirping song-like tunes and skies hovering the ground with loveliness.

**Dannie waved to gain their attention with a big grin on her face. In return, they wave back watching the doe skip across the street.**

The animal made it successfully across the road, luckily, without being roadkill.

**At last, she finally had made it, grass crunching underneath her feet as she ran to her friends. **

''**_Hello!'' _Minnie greeted Dannie gleefully while Mickey waited for his brother Oswald to come bring apple pie- baked by Ortensia, of course. **

The panels are fantastic! Now to complete the fourth and fifth panel rough sketch and-

_**Ring! Ring!**_

_Uhh_, why now? Mother would be calling any moment now, asking to restock any items for the store when she was just getting into her forth-

''Ey Mrs. Osaka, ya miss me?''

Haduni's eyes widen like saucers and the rolling pen slipped through her fingers onto the floor. She has heard that voice before…

Pushing back her chair, the teenager scrambled to the tall dark orange curtains that shielded the employee room from the store. There, Haduni heard her mother reply…''Oh, Mister Jae! Came back for another soda today?''

Tips of her fingers curled around the cloth delicately to peer at the customer walking towards the soda bar. Quiet as lamb, Haduni watched the boy far from her grabbing a red liquid soda- _Cherry_ flavored, before turning around. A silent, empty gasp escaped from her lips, yet it made no sound as she pulled the curtains in front of her quickly, shielding her face, however, eyes still peeked outside. ''_Glitch_, my name is _**Glitch**_…''

That…that _boy_, what is it about him that makes her so interested? She does not understand. Jet-black hair gelled and tip was streaked neon green as it matches with his almond-like eyes. By the outlooks determined him Asian, just like her, wearing a blue shirt of a purple swirl added with red jacket and sweatpants- white linings on the sides, that too she have noticed…

Headphones plastered to his ears and that silver watch he seemed to like. Since she's taller than her mother, that would make him rather short in her eyes, but it still didn't matter.

This person is supposed to be some regular customer, but she can't understand why she have been… watching him. It had been about a week or two, and still she couldn't stop watching. Haduni had the nagging feeling of a stalker, peering behind the shadows to observe her prey and it made her feel _horrible_. Luckily, her quietness and composure kept her from being caught, yet, she never had the courage to introduce herself to the boy. This… '_Glitch_' as he would infuse with, caught her attention.

How did this happen? Why did it bug her everytime? She'll never know.

Never in her life have she been so anticipated in meeting a person, unless, someone she highly admires. Haduni saw him the first time when he walked in the store; holding hands with his little sister. It was so cute… maybe that what caught her attention? Sibling bonding? No, must be more than that. The second time he came inside doing those weird, funny moves that made her smile- a little dancing in-between before heading to the soda bar to pick up another cherry drink from last time. Anyway, it seemed to intrigue Haduni… but when he turned to her direction she bolted faster than a jackrabbit, heart thudding harshly in her chest as she prayed that highest heavens he did not see her.

After that, she started examining him. She observed how he would always greet her mother at the cash register before walking straight to the soda fridge, grabbing a glass cherry soda and paying $1.50 like always. Sometimes, he would show up with his little girl that was his sister and would by her root beer, maybe bring a few different people that were his friends. Actually, just days ago he introduce his friend to his mother. Haduni didn't understand why she couldn't greet him, feeling so shy and _embarrassed_! She should least say hi…- … well, if she could. Her mother seems very interested in Glitch as well, and by recalling memory, mother did mention something about his mom…

''Oh I'm sorry, _Glitch_, I'm just so used with your mother calling you by your name.''

''Aw, it's aight ma'am, mom always braggin' on me an stuff.'' He walked towards the fridge to grab himself a drink, cherry flavored. The Korean glanced around the store before looking at the curtain.

Haduni's heart dropped.

She jerked, long hair whipping away which caused the curtain to fray slightly. Breathing hitched and she slowly moved backwards near her desk, grabbing the edge of the wood for dear life. Her heart thumped rapidly into her chest, feeling as if possibly it could break her ribcage, so her delicate hand pressed to keep it calm. Racing thoughts went through her head… '_Did he see me?_' and '_I didn't move fast enough!_', Haduni could feel his eyes on the curtain, as if seeking through it to find the predator.

She knew she wasn't fast enough.

''Mr. Glitch? Something's the matter?'' She heard her mother say. ''…Uh, no ma'am, I jus' thought-… n-nevermind, um here's the money.''

_**Beep, beep, beep… **_

Haduni let out a shaky breath and her hand slid slowly off her chest, closing her eyes and bit her lip. He had _almost_ caught her, and another shot of luck when she sped away from his sight. Another risky move, daring for another challenge and another chance to be trapped.

_**Cha-ching! **_

''Here's ten cents back…and have a nice day, Mr. Glitch. Tell your mom and sister I said hi!''

''Will do ma'am! Tell ya daughter I say hi!'' _**Ring! **_Then the door opened and gradually closed.

Haduni gasped and felt her world collapsed. Her body turned into liquid; making her knees tremble and arms shaking, and then she felt her body falling to the floor. Fortunately, she landed on her butt with a thud, as her vision grew blank.

_Those words…_

'_Tell ya daughter I say hi!'_

How did he know her? ! Did her mother told him about her while she wasn't hearing? ! Did he know it was her after all, yet said nothing?

Saliva grew and with a large gulp, Haduni swallowed. Pulling knees to her chest, she rested her head and began to rationalize. Why does he get to talk to mother so comfortably while she hides and sits to restock?

She wants to meet him, to interact with the boy. She wants his reaction, his smile, his eyes focused on her, his words directed to her… but _how_? The burning feeling in her chest urging to say hello was immense- but what can she do? She cannot actually tell him hello! For she is immune to speak! Highly doubt he speak sign language, for she barely can either…

_**Fear**_.

Fear is the essence of holding her back. Haduni frowned at the thought as she encircled her knees tighter. **Afraid**… '_I'm afraid he won't understand me._' her heart sunk into the bottomless pits of her stomach and closed her eyes tightly; holding back the tears.

Why is she going through this anyway? Why is she shedding tears? For him? For that… that _child_? He's nothing more than a customer. A… _loyal_ consumer, a person whom would visit two times per week, an active purchaser that had anticipating chats with mother. Mom would sometimes talk about, ah… 'Glitch', often times about his mother and his little sister, could this be why she is so interested in him? She would speak highest of him.

So many questions...

Tuesdays and Fridays he would come to the shop after school, to buy his favorite Cherry drink, maybe a few snacks or so.

Haduni wished that she had the strength and boldness to greet him, but she know that's impossible. She couldn't speak and she have yet to speak sign language! Writing is so small…_UGH! _

The Asian girl pounded on the floor in her enclosed fist while grinding her teeth together in fury. Thinking is too much! So many questions have yet to be answered and because she cannot speak then she won't have **any** answers! Damn her thinking! It won't lead to anything at all! Words are key factor, and because she had been cursed into forever silence; a mute, she will not understand. Grey irises turned charcoal black as Haduni heaved in anger.

Why couldn't she just wave hello? It'll simply be awkward. Why not smile? Because it'll be creepy. Why can't she mouth the words? She half understands English. Her urge to scream felt strong to yell out her frustration and agony, yet her throat couldn't vibrate or hum… just an angry sigh left her lips. The girl pushed herself upwards and stomped out of the employee room, finding her mother counting money at the cash register.

Silky black hair tied into a low ponytail that reached below her shoulders, amber eyes glued to green dollar bills that were shuffling in her hands. She mumbled numbers underneath her breath; counting the money she'd earned for today, ''fifthy-two… sixty-five…'' Haduni walked up to the counter and lightly tapped the bell. Mother let out a startled yelp briefly as her eyes flickered to the person, before realizing who it was and then she sighed. ''Oh Haduni… you came for momma?'' with a nod, mother placed the bills back into the cash register and pulled out a key to lock it.

Mother then leaned over the counter with her arms folded, ''what is the matter? You don't seem happy.''

Haduni grimaced and shrugged, her eyes flickered at the door where their last customer had left. Mother lead her eyes towards the door before replying, ''oh, you were thinking about the boy that just left?'' With a nod, the teenager smile softly and twiddled her thumbs, ''Jae? Oh that child… I've been familiar with her mother for a long time. I know you have been watching him for quite some time.''

Gawking at her mother, she felt a burning sensation on her cheeks of embarrassment. Mother laughed brightly, ''oh hunny! I knew it all along, why don't you just go up to him?''

'_What is it that you don't understand that I cannot speak?_' With a frown were on her features, and greys turn shaded of sadness. ''Look, I know you're shy and all, but why not finding alternatives to talk to him? You know? Like hand motions or… writing maybe?'' A deadpan look across Haduni's face had mom rolling her eyes, ''Haduni, staring at people won't do any good and that can be inferred as a stalker. If you're interested in getting to know him then why don't I let you introduce yourself to him?''

Shaking her head, the girl frowned harder and a linger blush faded. Mother then shrugged, ''alright then, I don't know any other way. Unless you want me to comfort you then I have nothing else to say- oh, and before you go, please restock some items for tomorrow okay?'' Eyebrows scrunched together and a pout was on her face, Haduni nodded slowly before going into the back of employee room and found boxes of items.

'_How can I talk to him…?_'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Six panels completed and four more to go.

Rapidly tapping her fingers and chewing her lip in thought, Haduni had the cartoon gang all together at the picnic. Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Oswald, Ortensia and Dannie sat on the large blanket eating sandwiches- well, for Dannie she only eats leafy sandwiches.

''**_How is your day, Dannie?_'' Minnie asked and Dannie finished eating her sandwich. ''_Oh? I'm just doing fine, nothing new but… saw someone today who was interesting.'' _The doe replied as she fiddled her thumbs, looking away as Ortensia gasped softly before squealing. **

''_**Who is it? He must be super cute!'' **_

It showed Ortensia clasping Dannie's hands in excitement, while the deer blushed at the tactic. Minnie and Ortensia surrounded to doe and eyes were wide with curiosity.

''**_I-it's not l-like that!'' _Dannie spluttered, eyes widening and blushing. The other girls giggled, ''_I… I haven't even met him- I mean, like, actually talked to him._'' Dannie muttered and sighed. The cat and mouse look at eachother for a moment then Minnie asked, ''_why not?''_**

''_**I don't know…''**_

''**_You're way too shy!''_ Minnie said, standing up as she put her hands on her hips. Dannie sighed and began nibbling on the carrots Minnie brought, Ortensia, on the other hand raised one eyebrow, ''_is he a deer, like you?'' _Shaking her head, Dannie swallowed before replying… ''_He's a cat.''_ Ortensia gasped and squealed even louder, gaining all the boy's attention. **

''**_Ortensia? What's the matter?''_ Oswald said as he walked over to his wife. The cat grabbed her husband by the shoulders and shrieked, ''_Dannie has a love interested! Isn't that wonderful?'' _**

All the characters looked surprised and stared at Dannie, whom furiously shook her head.

''_**N-no! W-wait! It's not like that! I-I don't even know him!'' **_

Haduni stopped reading and frowned. She didn't intentionally had the story plot to go this way, but by events of today… she decided to… add some things.

''**_Oh! Ms. Dan gotta a sweatheart~!'' _Oswald went near Dannie and grabbed her by the shoulder, ''_Ya pretty for one anyway, ya lucky.''_ Mickey smiled and looked up at Goofy who smiled… goofily. Dannie sighed while rubbing her arms embarrassedly and looked away. ''_You guys…! I haven't MET him yet!'' _''_Yeah, we know! We're just teasin'.'' _**

**Mickey walked over on the other side and put a hand on her shoulder. ''_Well, do you at least know his name?''_ Dannie smiled. **

''**_His name is Jae.''_ She whispered and the girls squealed and glomped on the doe. _''Dan has a boyfriend!''_**

''_**He's not my boyfriend!'' **_

Haduni couldn't help but to facepalm at her actions. Why did she create something like this? That will never, in millions of years would happen! What's wrong with her mind? Her screwed up little fantasy? ! She sighed rolled her eyes. '_It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like anyone will read it._'

Sitting on her comfortable bed covers, the girl looked at the window with the moon shining bright in her dim-lit room. Deciding to put away her comic, Haduni grabbed a blank sheet of paper and stared silently. After today's events, she needs to change up something and remembering what her mother said seemed to take affect.

She needs to stop this hide and seek game, this illusion in her mind. Taking her 2B pencil, Haduni sketched a circle, then tapped the eraser on her bottom lip and smiled shortly. Forming a muzzle tilted to the right, she then made a small roundish like heart for the nose…

Recalling Jae, Haduni tried to add his defining features, but more… in a _**cartoony**_ way. Since this 'cat' is based from Ortensia, Haduni sketched out cat ears before creating tuft hair in the center of the head, leaving a white streak on the tip. Body a little bit more defined compared to other classic characters, Haduni gave him only a shirt to wear- design of that TV static color, except in black and white. One hand only wore one white fingerless glove and he wore mid-shaded shoes.

The eyes much like Mickey Mouse. His pose is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's 'thumbs up'. Haduni sighed at the rough sketch and giggled, '_this will be perfect…_', grabbing a stack full of papers and walking over the her small round table.

If she cannot talk nor do sign language, then maybe she can talk through him by paper.

Drawing on paper that is.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

[_Four Days Later… Tuesday: 2:45 PM_]

Haduni thought this out thoroughly, hoping this would be some way to lure him to her. She won't just show up in his presence so _suddenly_, she will just play with his mind- hoping in some way for him to understand. Grey eyes glanced at the green and yellow swirls on the large lollipop, hoped it would match perfectly with her greeting. The teenager rechecked her pages repeatedly in perfection, worrying if it would work. It had taken her four days to complete these pages, _**four days**_ to think and predict what could happen… but it might not work out.

The cat classic character 'Jae the Cat' starred in the main role, but also another mysterious figure was in the comic as well. Her ideal plot seemed interested but how it takes part will determine…

The comic based as a 1940's Mickey Mouse classic. It started with Jae; hair mid-shaded with pure white streak and his fur straight black, he wore a TV static black and white t-shirt, eyes solid black and jamming with large, white headphones.

Her heart thudded louder than anyone else, anxiety rushing over. '_What happens if he ignores my paper? Or leave? O-or what is he doesn't come today? Oh dear…_' It made her clench her chest in agony, and the Asian let out a shaky sigh before swallowing a gulp.

Glitch comes around 3:15 PM, so it'll only give her a few minutes to rearrange her shop. A quick look at the cherry glass bottle next beside gave her comfort for some reason, and she smiled. It's best to give things a try and maybe he will partake interest! Also, she decided to look more appealing to him, just in case.

Today felt like special, and Haduni wanted to look her best- though, she still wonder why she doing this for a boy like him. Looking at the tall mirror, the teenager wore a navy Hello Kitty long sleeve shirt with black shorts and had white n' black striped long knee socks that fit her comfortably as her feet fitted sneakers. Decided to comb her long hair and left her bangs overlapping her forehead, the girl covered her head with a Hello Kitty white hat.

Four completed pages in total? _**Check.**_

Dressed very presentable? _**Check. **_

Lollipop and soda? _**Check. **_

Haduni hauled them to the shop. Because the aisles were close together, she would have to plan this perfectly. Mother left to go to the bank today, so she's in charge until then- it might give her some time without giving explanation- wait, **no**, she can't speak so there will be no explanation. One free hand grabbed the handle bar and pulled back as she swung open the glass door.

Laying the first page a feet away from the door, she placed two quarters on top of the paper before moving to another section. She had memorized the plot and the plan, and now is time to set this stage like Pac-man…

She then laid another page next beside the aisle that was near the door before Haduni set another page at the center of the soda refrigerator and laid the cherry soda next beside the paper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

[_Tuesday 3:15 PM_]

Haduni felt so nervous and scared, worrying every second that could go wrong. Instead of hiding into the employee room, she decided to hide in the closet. Heart was pounding and she chewed on her lip till it bled, _this was nerve wracking_. '_He should be on time… what's taking him so- ah! Oh my gosh, I think I see him…!_' She gripped the last paper in her hand tightly as she saw a familiar boy going up to the door and pulled it's handle.

Today Glitch had worn his crew outfit, well that's a good thing, it'll fit nicely.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

She watched him going forward; heart pounding each step he had taken and suddenly it stop when he did. Thankfully, Haduni had the door closed, only a slit creaked open as she watched him abruptly stop in his tracks and looked down at the paper. He squint his eyes and squatted down to pick the two quarters and paper- looking around the area before reading the page and his eyes widened.

[A/N: When you read of the comic, try to envision the pictures by description.]

**Jae the cat walking on the streets bopping his head with the music in his ears. Whistling as he jogged to the Eleme Store, the cat walked inside only to stop; finding paper on the floor overlapped with two quarters. **

'**_What's this?' _Jae thought as he picked up the items looking cautiously before reading and then he gasped in surprise. It's a character… just like him, showing himself walking to the store before finding paper and two quarters on top. Again, he looked around, yet no one was found. Then, the cat looked up to find another sheet of paper right near one aisle…**

''Yello? Anyone like, uh, here?'' His voice vibrated throughout the room as he slowly went to the other sheet of paper. Haduni smiled '_my plan is working!_' seeing him pick up another sheet of paper.

Almost like luring a mouse into a trap.

**The cat walked over near the aisle to pick up the paper and scrunched his eyebrows, realizing that the drawings were him finding papers of himself being drawn and finding papers of himself being drawn. ''_Hello? Anyone here?_'' He said.**

**No reply. **

''…'' **He kept the papers in his hands and went towards the soda fridge for his casual drink. Another piece of paper laid on the floor, next beside it was his favorite drink, cherry soda. The cat stopped as if his life depended upon it, feeling uneasy.**

The Korean eyes darted almost everywhere, feeling uneasy and awkward. Just like it addressed in the comic- Glitch felt exactly the same way, and it's creeping him out. It was quiet… _too_ quiet for him to stay any longer. Out of curiosity, he walked towards the end of the aisle and taken a left where he would always buy his soda. Then he halted like one more step and he was dead.

There, near the fridge laid another outlined fledged paper… and next beside it is his favorite drink. ''M'kay, I don't know who you are but this is gettin' creepy!'' He shouted, a tinge of fear leaked through his words, ''jus' show ya self and it'll be fine! I jus' wanted a drink!'' Taking tiny steps, he snatched the soda drink along with grabbing the paper.

_**U-um, hi? U not know me an I not know u well but hope we do? I'm here.**_

**The cat face turned in to perplexity, blinking at the grammar. He had the nicest urge to leave the store as quickly as possible, though, he thinks someone is trying to greet him? What type of greeting is this?**

''**_Can I at least see you?_'' Jae asked as looked around place finding no one. The cat flipped around the back just in he missed something and his eyes widened. **

Glitch's face scrunched in confusion as he walked up to the counter to set the glass bottle down. Laying the quarters afterwards, he flipped to the back of the paper…

_**Hide an Seek, play?**_

_**Continue?**_

…

'_Did he leave already? It's so quiet…_' Haduni frowned and clenched her paper and large lollipop. She secluded herself far away from the door in hopes of him figuring out the meanings, and maybe finding her though, what is the use? It's probably pointless, he must have left already feeling disturbed and… well, maybe she _should_ have introduced herself in the first place. How dumb and stupid of her, wasted so much time for this one boy! For reasons that are unknown. In hopes and expectation t-that, he could greet her himself! Yearning to talk and speak freely… but…this is childs play, and a seventeen-year-old like herself shouldn't be a child! Mother is right.

'_Stalkish, weird, boy-loving person I am._'

Wrapping her arms around her legs, Haduni sunk her head in her knees from despair and felt tears daring to break loose. It has been over a minute now, and all the hope inside her had dispersed and heart felt crushed, feeling stupid. Dammit! Now she's going to cry! She can't cry! No! C-can't… _c-cry_ for this kid! Why did she have to become so interested in him for no reason? ! …_*sniff*_

It's not his own fault though, he was just buying his soda like always-

_**Creeeaak.**_

The darkness that surrounded Haduni from the closet shortened and felt light towering over her- yet, something blocked full light.

Haduni didn't care about mother lecturing her, she just wanted to be left alone.

''Uh…'' It wasn't mother's, not one bit. Her head shot up and released a gasp before scrambling backwards in defense, eyes expanding suddenly. His hands showed up in defense as he taken a step back, ''hey, I ain't gonna hurt ya, girl. Um, did I find the right one?'' He asked and Haduni stared at him quietly.

Swiftly standing and height reached over his, Haduni grabbed her paper and lollipop and presented it to him. His height stopped at her neck as he looked up at her, blinking again and then had taken hold of the paper.

_**Congratulations! U finish! **_

_**:^) hello! Talk to me?**_

That was it, no drawing or anything else, just a congratulations note. Glitch looked up before saying ''you drew these pictures- comic?'' With a hasty nod, the girl watched the boy's face in astonishment, ''wow, you're really good, drawing I think… me? Weird- but, like, a good weird.''

Haduni mouthed the words 'thank you' and handed him a lollipop. However, the Asian rejected, ''oh, I don't eat lollipops.'' The girl frowned sadly and the boy quickly added, ''but I can give it to my sister.'' Taking the candy sucker as well.

Glitch moved out of his way, tilting his head outside the door, ''don'cha wanna get out of this closet? It's kinda creepy.'' Haduni stepped out of the closet with a smile on her face.

She never felt so happy in her life before. The boy set the items on the counter and scrunched his face temporally, ''hey, aren't you the cash register's daughter?'' Haduni nodded once more, smiling greatly. ''Oh, I knew I heard somethin' about ya. So, I guess I figured out ya riddles… '' he trailed off, glancing at the pages place neatly on the counter and looked at her. ''Why did ya do that? I mean, ya could've just talked with me.''

Haduni looked away and shrugged, feeling embarrassed. ''What does that mean?'' he asked.

Her body movement and expression obviously said _**I don't know**_, so it made him wonder. ''What's your name? I probably heard it from ya mom, but I've forgotten.'' She went frozen and went behind the counter, searching for something.

'_Pencil! I need a pencil!_' By fortune, she found a small, cheap lead pencil. It wasn't much but it'll do. Taking the half-empty, blank paper; she scribbled her name on it.

_**Haduni Osaka**_

Handing the paper over to him, Glitch raised one eyebrow and grabbed the paper. Skimmed quickly through it, he looked up ''Haduni? That's one heck of a name. Why didn't you just tell me your name?'' Her finger pointed to her throat and he instantly gotten the message.

''You… can't speak?'' Shaking her head sadly, eyes felt sorrow and hurt. The boy licked his lips before grinning, ''it's cool, ya still talkin' to me in another way.''

''Do I have to like, pay for the lollipop and stuff?'' He asked and Haduni shook her head with a grin on her face. ''Oh, that's great. I- um, have finally met you so…'' Rubbing his arm with his hand.

''How much?'' He said and she held up her hands, shaking her head. ''It's for free?'' He asked astoundedly, and she nodded- then looked both ways as she slid a finger up to her lips, grinning. Glitch chuckled at the tactic and smiled, ''you're pretty interesting for a mute.'' Eyes brightened and her heart leaped for joy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Finished, there is my OC Haduni, comment and review please… I'm going to bed.


End file.
